phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Amduskia
Amduskia is a planet in Phantasy Star Online 2. It is the home planet of the Draconic species. Description Amduskia is mainly divided into two large biomes. The planet’s surface layer is a hot molten area covered in underground caverns created by lava that flows through the planet's crust, mostly referred to by ARKS as the Volcanic Caves or the Cauldron. High up in the atmosphere of the planet is an area called the Skyscape, a vast collection of floating continental plates that span across the entire planet's horizon. Volcanic Caves The Volcanic Caves consists of a network of lava caverns spanning the entire surface layer of Amduskia. It is a rough area with high temperature and active eruptions on its surface, so any operatives on a mission have to watch their step. Additionally, hostile Draconics might set up isolation traps in the form of stone gates that might divide squad members. A huge and strong Draconic called the Vol Dragon dwells within the cavern. Skyscape In contrast to the molten cavern down below, the Skyscape is a cluster of continental plates that float high up in the freezing atmosphere. This area is inhabited by a different breed of Draconic with blue scales instead of red. This area is also where the most advanced form of Draconics evolve. Just like on the surface, hostile Draconics set up isolation traps to catch unwary invaders, but instead of walls to divide, it's in the form of descending floors barred with electric traps to quarter them. The assistance of Catapults is needed to escape from the traps. Most of the Draconics that inhabit the area is capable of flight, including the fierce Quartz Dragon. Sanctum Deep within the Skyscape lies the Sanctum, a sacred grounds for the Draconics of Amduskia. The Sanctum is a maze-like area enclosed off from the outside world that is constantly changing with its shifting walls and floors. This area is a resting grounds for Amduskia's Draconics; it is said that whenever a Draconic dies, their soul returns here and gather until a higher form is achieved and they are once again reborn into the world. Due to its religious importance, the toughest of the Draconics' guards are stationed here, under the lead of a Dragon Ex. Corrupted Region There's a certain region in Amduskia that has been badly corrupted by the Profound Darkness' influences. This area, called the Corrupted Region, is filled to the brim with overgrown minerals and traps in the form of crystal barriers. The former vanguards of the Draconics that reside here have also been twisted beyond saving, even among the higher ranks. Enemies This is a list of enemies that appear in Amduskia during regular ARKS Quests, Free Fields or as exclusive spawns in Story Mode. This list does not include enemies that appear during random Emergency Codes. Draconic * Deeg (Volcanic Cavern) * Deenian (Volcanic Cavern) * Sil Deenian (Volcanic Cavern) * Sol Deenian (Volcanic Cavern) * Nordeeran (Volcanic Cavern) * Fodran (Volcanic Cavern) * Sadinian (Skyscape) * Sil Sadinian (Skyscape) * Sol Sadinian (Skyscape) * Set Sadinian (Skyscape) * Baridran (Skyscape) * Windira (Skyscape) * Nordiransa (Skyscape) * Fordransa (Skyscape) * Deegalla (Sanctum) * Sol Deegalla (Sanctum) * Pendran (Sanctum) * Dirandal (Sanctum) * Sol Dirandal (Sanctum) * Caterdra'n (Volcanic Cavern) * Caterdra'nsa (Skyscape) * Chronzoron (Sanctum) * Vol Dragon (Volcanic Cavern) * Quartz Dragon (Skyscape) * Dragon Ex (Sanctum) * Chrome DragonCan appear anywhere. Falspawn * Micda (Skyscape) * Ol Micda (Skyscape) * Dagacha (Skyscape) * Dagash (Skyscape) * Ga Wonda (Skyscape) * Gu Wonda (Skyscape) * Dagan (Volcanic Cavern) * El Dagan (Volcanic Cavern)Spawn from Breeahda's eggs. * Breeahda (Volcanic Cavern) * Katargot (Volcanic Cavern) * El Ahda (Skyscape) * Dicahda (Sanctum) * Predicahda (Sanctum) * Dark Ragne Aberration * Varugalla (Corrupted Region) * Globgalla (Corrupted Region) * Shubarizan (Corrupted Region) * Zi Shubarizan (Corrupted Region) * Zo Shubarizan (Corrupted Region) * Defanzaur (Corrupted Region) * Ventazaur (Corrupted Region) * Zo Shubarzas (Corrupted Region) * Yugadicahda (Corrupted Region) * Yuguldrahda (Corrupted Region) * Ga Wonda Yuga (Corrupted Region) * Gu Wonda Yuga (Corrupted Region) * Kuklonahda Yuga (Corrupted Region) * Cyclonehda Yuga (Corrupted Region) * Yugada Sorcerer (Corrupted Region) * Box Duvalz (Corrupted Region) * Greuzoras Drago (Corrupted Region) * Drago Deadleon (Corrupted Region) * Anga Fundarge (Corrupted Region) Others * Rappy * Nyau * Tagami-Kazuchi * Mesetan * Mr. Umblla * Mr. Boing * Izane-Kazuchi * Cougar NX (Border Break Crossover) * Knight Gear (Shining Force Crossover) * Odin (Final Fantasy Crossover) Dark Falz-related * Falz Arm * Persona * Falz Hunar * Falz Angel * Falz Dourii & Falz Douran (Fuse into Falz Dourumble) * Dio Hunar Story Mode * Hi Roga (A Vol Dragon) * Ko Rera (A Quartz Dragon) Quests Free Field * Volcanic Cavern Exploration * Skyscape Exploration * Sanctum Exploration ARKS Quest * Volcanic Cavern Ecological Survey * Kartargot Extermination * Subdue Caterdra'n * Skyscape Ecological Survey * Berserk Dragon Suppression * Subdue Caterdra'nsa * Sanctum Ecological Survey * Subdue Sol Dirandal * Subdue Chronzoron Time Attack * Marathon Training: Amduskia * Infiltration Training: Amduskia Story Quest Advance Quest * Special Survey: Volcanic Cavern * Special Survey: Skyscape * Special Survey: Sanctum Ultimate Quest * Corrupted Region: Amduskia Others * Volcanic Guerillas Trivia * The name Amduskia comes from the 67th demon in the Ars Goetia, following the pattern of certain terms in the game named after a Demonological term. * One of the fragments of the legendary weapon Clarissa was entrusted to the Amduskia's Draconic Leader - Ro'Kamiz (Kamiz of the Ro Clan) in Skyscape. Notes Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Planets Category:Phantasy Star Online 2